1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compounds which inhibit histone deacetylase (HDAC) enzymatic activity. This invention is also directed to pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds as well as to treat conditions, particularly proliferative conditions, mediated at least in part by HDAC.